UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "CODY MISBEHAVES AT CUJO AND CHURCH’S WEDDING"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, I'm back at it again with another shitty DaddyOFuck fanfic called CODY MISBEHAVES AT CUJO AND CHURCH’S WEDDING. Let's check it out! Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re at Ludlow, Maine to attend the wedding of Cujo and Winston Churchill, a.k.a. Church. Cody: Aren’t they both boys? Emma: Church is a girl. Usna: What kind of universe do you live in where Church is a girl? Oh, a 13 year old's cringy fanfic fantasy. Jake: And Playboi Carti and Lil Uzi Vert will attend the funeral. Ryan: And they will sing! Usna: At least they got some talented artists for the wedding. Alex: I don’t want to listen to those faggots! Usna: Says the boy that shows some hints of homosexuality! Mike: STOP SAYING THAT WORD!!! Usna: Mike doesn't want to trigger some snowflakes today! Heather: We’re at church! Behave! Usna: Judging the title, I don't think that will be the case. At church... Mike: Cody stop messing with the Bible! Cody: I need help! Jake: You need help alright! Usna: I need the Bible too! Cody throws the Bible at Jake Jud: This ain’t no time to fight! Mike: Jud Crandall?! Usna: Jud is HANDS DOWN the greatest character in ROBLOX history. Jake: Awesome! The cast of Pet Semetary is attending! Usna: What cast? So far, there's only one. Ryan: Look! There’s Donna and Tad Trenton! Tad: I don’t want to see that monster again! Donna: For the last time, he’s just a doggy! Usna: Donna is about to trigger Tad's PTSD. Cujo and Church arrives. A violin version of Christmas Canon plays Usna: Is this in December? Heather: This is amazing! Cody: It’s ass! Mike: Cody! Don’t start! Usna: A zombie cat and lunatic dog are about to marry. Isn't that ass alone? Priest: We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Cujo and Church! Cody: A.K.A., the faggots of Maine! Everyone gasps Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=dZUjI58m1sA Jud: You need to send that kid to boot camp! Mike: We have, and it failed so badly! Usna: Cody got extreme flashbacks, and exploded the church. Priest: As I was saying, we will be celebrating this beautiful event by reading the Bible! Cody: BORING!!! Carti: Cody you need to calm yo ass down! Uzi: You won’t want anyone being disrespectful to your funeral! Usna: But we'll be disrespectful at DaddyOFuck's, though. Cody: I DON’T CARE, SHUT UP!!! Mike kicks Cody out of the church Usna: Cody then raided Area 51, unleashed the aliens, and have them abduct the church-goers. Mike: Please continue! Usna: No thanks. 1 boring Bible recital later... Priest: Cujo. Do you pronounce Winston Churchill your wife? Cujo: I do. Usna: Yawns Priest: And Winston Churchill. Do you pronounce Cujo your husband? Church: I do. Usna: 'Drinks a cup of coffee Priest: I pronunce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss. Usna: Someone please play some Travis Scott and stop this disgusting scene! Just then, Travis Scott music plays Usna: Thank you! Jake: What is that? Cody and the aliens from Monsters VS Aliens crash into the church Usna: Monsters VS Aliens?! I haven't seen that film in like forever! Mike: WHAT THE HELL CODY!!! Ginormica: You kicked out Cody! B.O.B.: And now we will ruin this funeral! Usna: It's not a funeral, dumbass! For now, at least. Dr. Cockroach: Time to blow up the married couple! Dr. Cockroach blows up Cujo and Church Everyone: OH NO!!! Usna: This is why Dr. Cockroach is my favorite character from the movie. The Missing Link: Now let’s slam everyone! The monsters, as well as Cody, slam everyone in church Usna: Of course, we can't have a DaddyOFuck fanfic without someone getting slammed! Cody: Now its time for Insectosaurus to come! Insectosaurus destroys the church Usna: The FBI comes and captures the monsters as well as Cody, and they took them to Area 51 where they will never be heard from again. Mike: OH MY GOD!!! Heather: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Alex: Crying Emma: Crying Ryan: Crying WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!?! Jake: GINGER ASSHOLE!!! Cody: GET REKT, Y’ALL!!! Usna: So much filler... why is there so much filler... Mike: LETS GO!!! AND CODY, YOU’RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE WHEN WE GET HOME!!! Cody: I DON’T CARE!!! Usna: If I had a dollar for every time Cody gets punished, reasonably or unreasonably, I'd be rich as fuck right now! Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 1/10. You see a pattern? These DaddyOFuck fanfics have a very brief moment I like. In this case, it's Dr. Cockroach killing Church and Cujo (a pair that shouldn't be married in the first place, let alone in a DaddyOFuck fanfic!). And the rest of it is either Cody Torture Porn or some filler. I'm glad the FANDOM Users are gone now, because they've mostly clogged up the new fanfics with DaddyOFuck fanfics lately. So I guess this will be the last DaddyOFuck fanfic for a while... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts